


the start of something new

by leekuanlin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, OT3, homecoming doesnt actually happen in this, homecoming drama, this is to help us all recover from todays episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: But alas, as queer as Felix may be, he is also a coward, which makes him stuck internally screaming instead of actually doing something with his emotions. This is where Chan comes in.





	the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i know we're all suffering rn, and nothing except ensuring ot9 debut together will really help, but i figured even just a little fluff might be nice,,,,  
> also, disclaimer: this was written in one sitting and i didn't read through it at all, so i apologize in advance for any mistakes!  
> but yea hope u enjoy
> 
> 180124 update: changed some wording, rephrased some stuff (made felix pan ayo) and updated chans name

"You know," Hyunjin says, expression neutral on the surface but most definitely judgmental underneath, "if you keep staring at them they'll think you're a pervert."

Felix snaps out of his daze in an instant, and he whirls around to glare at his friend. "Stop ruining the moment!"

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, easily dodging the fries that Felix chucks his way. "The only thing I'm ruining is your own self-destructive tendencies. You already know they're both open to being in a poly relationship, _and_ they think you're kinda cute. I don't know why you haven't done anything yet."

Felix groans, head falling forward to make a resounding _thunk_ against the cafeteria table. "It's _hard,_ okay? They're both just so incredible - have I shown you the most recent video from Minho's showcase? It's the one where he's wearing that one black shirt, you know, the one that-"

"Hangs loose and causes you to have a conniption every time you see it?" Hyunjin rolls his eyes again, "Yeah, you've shown it to me."

"Wow, no need to be so sassy, mister pissy-pants." Felix replies, narrowing his eyes accusingly at the older.

"Felix," Hyunjin groaned, "you've made me watch that video over twenty times. Twenty! I can dance to it myself by now."

Felix flushes a little, embarrassed. "Oh, I have?" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, letting out a squeak when he looks up and makes eye contact with one of the two loves of his life, the talented and charming Seo Changbin. Changbin gives him a little smile and a wave, and Felix's heart nearly bursts out of his chest as he manages to bring his own hand up in response.

Minho notices the shift in Changbin's attention from where he's curled up in the younger's lap, and he gives Felix a shy smile, cheeks rosy and so cute that Felix is sure he's going to implode.

"Oh my god, did you see that? I'm actually going to cry." Felix announces, slumping down onto the table and trying to stabilize his racing heart.

Hyunjin gives him a sympathetic pat before turning back to his food, leaving Felix to wallow in his emotions for the remainder of lunch.

 

\--------

 

The thing is, Felix has liked Changbin for a while. Has since middle school, when he talked to the older about his dreams, watching his eyes light up and ideas race across his mind clear as day for the first time. It had been beautiful, encouraging, and everything Felix had been scared of never achieving. At first, his feelings could simply be categorized as "I want to be him", but as time went on (and Felix went on a little path of "self-discovery", now labeled as pansexual as _heck_ ), he soon realized that "I want to be _with_ him" also applied. Needless to say, life since then has only gotten more complicated.

Felix's first year of high school was eventful - he met Hyunjin, one of his closest friends despite being a year apart, and began pursuing dance more actively, learning and growing as fast as he could.

About halfway into the school year came Minho. Minho, with his beautiful eyes and encouraging smile, soft hands and gentle voice, and everything that Felix associated with an angel. Felix really doesn't blame Changbin for becoming so smitten for the older - Minho is, to put it frankly, adorable, and Felix and Changbin are nothing if not weak for cute boys with hearts of gold.

It's been a year since then, Changbin and Minho now one of the most popular couples in school, famous for their sweetness and domesticity that even some of the teachers tease them for.

Felix would probably feel jealous if he was a lesser man, but he isn't, and instead of wishing for more space between Changbin and Minho, he wishes he was beside them instead.

But alas, as queer as Felix may be, he is also a coward, which makes him stuck internally screaming instead of actually doing something with his emotions. This is where Chan comes in.

 

\--------

 

"So," Chan begins, an ominous glint to his eyes that makes Felix legitimately fear for his life, "Homecoming is in a few weeks."

"Um." Felix says, very intelligently.

"So," Chan continues, glint turning more menacing with each passing second, "you should ask Changbin and Minho to go with you."

Felix chokes on quite literally nothing, gaping at Chan like a fish out of water, "Are you _crazy?_ No! No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because- because they don't even like parties! And they're dating each other! Happily! Happily dating only each other!"

Chan rolls his eyes, and Felix suddenly realizes who Hyunjin gets it from, "They don't mind school functions. I mentioned the theme to them, and they both seemed pretty interested."

Felix hesitates, but curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, "What's the theme?"

"Royalty!" Chan declares with a flourish, grin so wide it looks ready to split his face in half, "And I did talk to them about… Relationships. Namely, how they would feel dating someone else. Someone who is younger, likes to dance, and can't make eye contact with cute boys without his heart beating out of his chest." He wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously to ensure that Felix knows he's talking about him.

"First of all, how dare you attack me like that," Felix responds, then realizes what exactly Chan just said, "Wait, what? You- you asked them? How they felt about dating me? What did they say?"

Chan shrugged, obviously trying to appear nonchalant but failing miserably. "I mean I feel so bad for 'attacking you', so I'm just going to stay quiet."

"Chan!" Felix whines, but the older barely reacts, the only sign that he's paying attention is in the slight quirk of his lips. Felix frowns, and decides to bring out the big guns. "I'll tell you where you can buy Jeongin's favorite candy."

Chan gapes at him, eyes narrowing, "You mean you wouldn't just tell me, Jeongin's _father_ , where to get them? You'll use this precious information as a _bargaining tool?_ "

Felix stares at him, and Chan concedes not even a second later.

"Okay, okay, fine. Basically they both would be kinda interested in saying yes if you were to ask, but you've gotta show them a 'lil something interesting you know? To keep them on their toes."

Felix doesn't know, but he'll figure it out.

"So now tell me the store! Is it nearby? Online? Can you buy it in bulk?" Chan asks, and Felix laughs a little at the older boy's enthusiasm.

"It's about an hour's drive away from here, and they have an online store but it's pretty basic. I'm not sure about buying in bulk, though."

Chan seems content enough with the answer, and he gives Felix a little pat on the head. "Text me the address later, then. For now, let's focus on wooing your boys."

 

\--------

 

Chan is, surprisingly, really helpful. He reveals that he's been friends with Changbin since childhood, a fact that Felix has more than a little trouble digesting, and thus gives sufficient information about his and Minho's likes and dislikes. They've planned when and where Felix should ask them, just outside the building by the school's trademark tree, after club activities have ended. Chan helps him go over how to ask them out - from the word choices to his tone of voice to his posture and expressions - and by the time D-day comes around Felix feels more prepared than ever.

There's only one problem.

 

\--------

 

"No. No way." Felix breathes, but despite his pleas nothing changes. Even from inside the school, the sound of the rain is hard and constant, pouring down without showing a single side of stopping. He had already asked Minho and Changbin to meet him outside after school, and he knows cancelling now would be not only kind of strange, but also kind of rude.

He groans, rubbing a hand over his face and hoping that it was just some elaborate dream that he could just wake up from. A tap on his shoulder shakes him from his thoughts, and he nearly chokes when he sees Minho and Changbin standing behind him, smiling a little sheepishly.

"We hope your plans didn't need to be outside," Minho says lightly, a twinkle in his eyes that puts Felix at ease, "but if they do we can always reschedule!"

Felix shakes his head immediately; it's now or never. "No, it's fine. Uh, actually, I was wondering-"

A loud shriek cuts him off, and Felix turns to stare incredulously as he watches Chan sprinting down the hallway, wearing only one shoe and being chased by a cackling Jisung.

Felix pauses, blinks, and waits until the screams fade away. He turns back to the other two, ready to apologize for the interruptance. Instead he sees the two of them, fondness clear as day, so obviously encouraging that there's suddenly a lump in his throat he does his best to ignore.

"Anyways!" Felix forces out a laugh, and relaxes when Changbin and Minho both give a chuckle in response. "Um. Okay, I'll just be straightforward. I really like you guys, and I was wondering if maybe you would be my dates for Homecoming?"

There's a moment of complete silence where Felix's brain runs wild, paranoid and distraught that Chan had been wrong and he had messed up, but the thoughts are proven wrong when Changbin beams at him, bright despite his dark clothes and gives an over-the-top bow. "I'd be honored to."

Minho laughs, copying Changbin's pose with a bit less enthusiasm but no less purpose, "There is no universe where I would ever turn such an opportunity down."

Felix can't help but laugh a little dubiously, surprised at how quickly it had been settled. "Alright, then. Alright."

"Alright," Minho and Changbin repeat. Felix laughs, more freely this time, and makes sure to remember the unfiltered affection Minho and Changbin's smiles give lest he forget such a beautiful sight.

Their relationship will undoubtedly be difficult, but there's not a single part of Felix's body that believes they wouldn't be worth it.

 

(Even much later in life, hundreds of hardships later, he has yet to be proven wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh that was real short but hoped it helped ?? if u guys need someone to talk to, im available on tumblr on [my main](https://laiguanlin.tumblr.com) and on [my sk sideblog](https://lees-minho.tumblr.com)  
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always super appreciated  
> hope u guys are doing well and remember to take care of yourselves ! no matter what, this is not the end


End file.
